starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorium
]] Jorium is a rare crystal with unique properties. It is yellow in color. Overview Jorium can be safely handled without protection. It resonates at the same frequencies as some brain waves, and may be used to stimulate brain activity and produce psionic abilities in terrans.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. It also stabilizes terrazine, another psi-enhancing substance, and minimizes its hallucinations and side effects.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. It is required to create spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Jorium is also used for military and scientific applications, and as such sells for a high price on the terran black market.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 Accessed 2017-07-19. Abathur found jorium useful for experimentation, as it enhanced the psionic potential of the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Mutalisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Jorium can also interfere with telepathic abilities.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 6th, 20178). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8 Accessed 2018-09-06. History The Terran Dominion used jorium to enhance ghost powers during Project: Shadowblade,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. and when the Spectre Rebellion occurred the rebel spectres utilized it as a stabilizing agent. Colonel Jackson Hauler monitored his jorium intake to the minute to prevent the insanity from terrazine use. However, many of his followers neglected to take the jorium treatments. In 2504, a Dominion jorium freighter was hijacked by pirates.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Outlaws." (in English). 2010. On Redstone III, Raynor's Raiders helped Gabriel Tosh mine mineralsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. which contained trace quantities of jorium, although Commander Jim Raynor was unaware of this until it was found by Doctor Ariel Hanson. Tosh's Goons set up a jorium stockpile on Avernus Station so as to build a spectre army. It was destroyed by Nova with help from Raynor's Raiders. A Dominion transport containing jorium crashed on Brokas Hur. The zerg used vipers and aberrations to secure jorium from the wreckage. holding jorium]] After the End War, jorium came in big demand for the Terran Dominion, and fetched a high price on the black market. A force under Captain Hogarth violated the Dominion/Daelaam DMZ in order to try to steal crates from the planet Adena to sell for themselves. However, they came under attack from the zerg led by rogue Broodmother Niadra. A team of scavengers, including a telepath named Elms, managed to save a few marines and escape with the jorium.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. After evading Dominion forces, Elms brought the jorium to the Last Junction to sell to James Sykes. However, Sykes attempted to betray her and steal the jorium for himself, resulting in a shootout between Elms' scavengers and Sykes' mercenaries. After subduing Sykes, Elms realized that the jorium was adversely affecting her telepathic abilities, as she hadn't been able to detect Sykes' true intentions until it was too late. References Category: Resources